Many systems require the running of certain tasks in batch mode on schedule under certain account authorizations. An example would include executing certain maintenance tasks based upon either time schedule or in response to monitored system changing conditions. Generally, batch mode operations involve having a user generate a set of job steps that represent an overall task, and executing it at a specific time. In current systems, a system user may generate a batch mode task and may be permitted access to system resources for execution through the use a single proxy account. The proxy account gives the user authorized access to the computer resources which include software subsystems. However, all of the users with permission to generate batch mode jobs have equal access to the computer system via one proxy account. Many systems do not allow the system administrator to restrict user access to some subsystems and not others. The one proxy account that is provided on many computer systems gives all users the same ability to run batch mode tasks when the user is not online.
In addition, batch mode tasks cannot generally be run from one scheduler function across multiple platforms. For example, if a task has both a SQL Server type task and a Windows type task, the differing operating systems of the two environments requires that two separate user accounts be accessed and not just one. Consequently, a batch task that has one step including a SQL type instruction and a second step having a Windows-type instruction may be unable to fully execute without two separate user logins.
Thus, there is a need for a technique which would allow the operational advantage of having multiple proxy accounts that can operate across multiple computer software subsystems allowing multiple users to perform tasks. Additionally, it would be beneficial if a system administrator could restrict access to subsystem resources on a user by user basis. The present invention addresses the aforementioned needs and solves them with additional advantages as expressed herein.